dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Teuk
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 이특 / Leeteuk .thumb|258px|Leeteuk *'Nombre Real:' 박정수 / Park Jung Soo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de Julio de 1983 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 175 cm. *'Peso:' 65 kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer. *'Signo Chino:' Cerdo. *'Grupo:' Super Junior. *'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior Happy, Super Junior T. *'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Es el líder del grupo surcoreano Super Junior, su nombre real es Park Jung Soo, pero utiliza Leeteuk, como nombre artístico, significa "especial" porque él es un "chico especial". Fue Presentador (MC) de M!Countdown junto a Kang In, Eun Hyuk y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro con más fama entre las chicas. Leeteuk tuvo una operación en los ojos (Lasik), para corregir su vista. Quedó gravemente herido en un accidente automovilístico, cuando regresaba a casa junto a después de una grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Junto a Shindong , Eunhyuk, KyuHyun y dos directivos fueron víctimas de un accidente, mientras que Shindong y Eunhyuk sufrieron heridas leves, Leeteuk y Kyuhyun fueron quienes tuvieron heridas graves que requerían hospitalización por varias semanas. Leeteuk tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en la espalda y por encima de los ojos, que requirieron más de 170 puntos de sutura. Leeteuk fue dado de alta del hospital el 30 de abril de 2007. Debido a esta lesión, Leeteuk tuvo que cancelar su papel en la primera película de Super Junior , Attack on the Pin-Up Boys en el 2007. Sin embargo, al final de la película reveló que había asumido el papel como la mascota panda, lo que más tarde se confirmó revelando que había sido Ryeowook quien representó al panda en la mayor parte de la película. Es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo. Siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Cuando van a algún lugar él se queda mirando detenidamente a ver si falta uno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse. Además de cantar, él es Maestro de Ceremonia de un programa de TV musical y fue DJ de un programa de Radio, llamado "Kiss the Radio" junto a Eunhyuk hasta el 04 de Diciembre de 2011. El 30 de Octubre de 2012 ingreso al servicio militar. Fue acompañado por los miembros de Super Junior, a excepcion de Siwon, el cual no pudo llegar por la grabacion de su nuevo drama The King of Dramas. Dramas *Salamander Guru And The Shadows (SBS, 2012 → Cameo) *The Women Of Our Home (KBS1, 2011 → Cameo) *All My Love (MBC, 2010-2011 → Cameo) *Dream High (KBS, 2011 → Cameo - Episodio 13) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000 → Cameo) Programas *Saturday Night Live con Super Junior (2012) *We Got Married con Kang Sora (MBC, 2011-2012) *Hello Baby! Temporada / con [[Sistar|SISTAR]] (KBSJoy, 2011) *Super Junior Foresight (MBC, 2010-2011) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009~2012) *Star King (2009~2012) Película * I AM. (2012) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Videos Musicales *Ice Cream - JOO (2011) Colaboraciones Bandas Sonoras *Bravo - (History Of The Salaryman) a [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Key Key de SHINee] *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZvvGI446pI (Grumbling) a Krystal de F(x) Curiosidades *'Pasatiempos: '''Piano, componer y escuchar música, cantar y navegar por Internet. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System 2000. *'Instrumentos: Piano y guitarra. *'''Personalidad: Curioso, creativo y exigente. Aunque es uno de los más alegres de Super Junior, en ocasiones es muy serio, sobre todo cuando tiene que cumplir su rol de líder. *'Familia:' Padre, madre, hermana mayor (Park In Young). *'Sus Fans se hacen llamar:' Ángeles *Exije mucho y es muy estricto al momento de ser el líder. *Es muy querido por todos los integrantes del grupo. *Se confirmó que el 30 de octubre del 2012 Leeteuk ingresara al servicio militar. *Tiene una risa divertida y contagiosa. *Tiene una risa única, alegre y contagiosa mencionado por algunos cantantes. *Dicen que es unos de los miembros más famosos entre las chicas. *Es el extrovertido y alegre del grupo. *Tuvo una operación en los ojos para mejorar su vista. *No le gusta usar maquillaje muy extravagante el prefiere no usarlo o usar uno muy sutil y natural. *Siempre esta riendo por cualquier cosa o haciendo varias muecas. *Es llamado "La mamá" del grupo ya que se preocupa mucho por ellos. *Es muy bueno haciendo ramen para sus dongsaeng. *Cuando Leeteuk y su hermana mayor, Park In Young, viajaron a Myeongdong para unas vacaciones a principios del 2000, fue recomendado por un caza talentos para la audición Starlight Casting System de la SM Entertainment. Después de varias grabaciones de prueba y actuaciones, firmó con SM Entertainment y se convirtió en un estudiante de la empresa. *Es muy cercano a Taeyeon de Girls Generation. *Esta en el cuarto lugar del chico mas atractivo del grupo. *Cuida de Donghae como su hermano. *El 6 de noviembre de 2005, Leeteuk debutó oficialmente en Popular Songs de la SBS, como un miembro de Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. El grupo realizó su primer single "TWINS (Knock Out)" frente a una audiencia con alrededor de 500 fans. *Le gusta mostrarse como es y no tiene problema al mostrar su rostro sin maquillaje. *Leeteuk explicó que utiliza ese nombre artístico por su deseo de tener un nombre con los mismos efectos que Kangta (ex miembro de H.O.T.) y también para evitar la confusión con la veterana actriz Park Jung Soo. Su nombre artístico significa "especial", ya que él quiere ser un miembro especial en el grupo. Leeteuk también es conocido como el "Líder especial" (특별 한 리더) del grupo. *Muchas veces se le ha visto llorar por cosas cuando su grupo gana el primer lugar o algunos de los integrantes les pasa algo malo. *Como el mejor líder, cuida mucho de sus menores, pero también es muy exigente con ellos. Prometió que los iba a proteger siempre (lo dijo cuando se dieron muchos escándalos del grupo). *Ama el blanco, su carro, casi todo su guardaropas y su habitación son blancos. *Se destacó como lider desde el colegio, él era el lider de su clase. *Es muy cercano con TaeYeon la líder de Girls' Generation, ya que comparten mucho y son buenos amigos. *Ayudo a Alex (Vocalista de Clazziquai) en un capítulo de We Got Married, junto a Eunhyuk para cuidar como niñeras a cuatrillizos. Demostrando su cercanía. *Se hace llamar así mismo "ángel Teukie" o "ángel sin alas". *Es conocido por contar chistes patéticos. *En su infancia sufrió mucho por que fue muy maltratado por su padre ya que le pegaba mucho. *Heechul le puso el apodo de Peter Pan porque él es un ángel y él puede volar como él. * Leeteuk fue co-anfitrión de Super Junior Kiss Radio (SUKIRA) con Eunhyuk desde 2006 hasta 2011. * En Strong Heart, Leeteuk, junto con compañeros de Super Junior, Eunhyuk y Shindong, componen "Teukigayo" (Teuk Academia), un segmento divertido con el que han ganado mucho apoyo de la audiencia. *Participó en el programa Hello Baby! en donde fue papá de un bebé llamado Kim Kyumin. *Debido a la salida de Kang Ho Dong de la televisión, Leeteuk tomó su lugar junto a Boom en el programa Star King de la SBS. *Participa junto a Kang So Ra en el programa We Got Married de la MBC.http://www.generacionkpop.com/2012/07/kang-sora-sorprende-leetuk-con-un-beso.html *El día 4 de Diciembre de 2011 realizó su última transmisión en el programa de radio 'Sukira Kiss The Radio' en donde era DJ junto a Eunhyuk. Tuvo que dejar de ser DJ debido a su ocupada agenda. *Leeteuk, reveló que casi fue echado de SM Entertainment por confesar sus sentimientos a Dana, una de las chicas del The Grace."Tenía un gran corazón y sinceramente me gustaba. Dana fue la primera persona que me gustaba después de unirme a la compañía”, declaró Leeteuk, quien rápidamente hizo público sus sentimientos. “Al día siguiente, cuando fui a la oficina escuché que Dana tenía un novio. Pensé que era yo, pero era un malentendido”, declaró la estrella de SuJu, quien explicó que tras confesar sus sentimientos a Dana pensaba que los hacía oficialmente una pareja. *El tuvo que borrar un twett en twitter por que el escribió que su tipo de chica ideal era Lee Min Jung ya que las fans lo empezaron a retar con esto y ya que el esta casado con Sora en WGM *Confesó que es un gran fans de la Actriz Han Ga In e incluso una vez se escondió en un baño y salió justo para encontrarse con ella. *El 1 de Abril, 'Día de los Inocentes' en Corea, Leeteuk reveló su número telefónico a través de Twitter provocando que cientos de fans lo llamaran y su teléfono colapsara. *Recientemente admitió en el programa " Talk Show Joo Byung Jin " ser muy protector con Seo Joo Hyun de Girls Generation, ya que la conoce desde 5º grado y que no podría tener novio sin antes tener su aprobación y que tendría que pasar por 3 pruebas así como una entrevista. Después a Seo Joo Hyun le preguntaron cuál se acercaba a su chico ideal y ella respondió el coreógrafo Jae Won, Lee Teuk y Max ChangMin de TVXQ. Él al darse cuenta de que era la 2ª opción no pudo ocultar su excesivo estusiasmo. *Luego del lanzamiento del 6º álbum de Super Junior, ingresará al servicio militar. Se espera que sea antes de finalizar el 2012. *En una programa LeeTeuk confesó que les gustaba SunYe de Wonder Girls. Lee Teuk dijo que le gustaba desde que eran traines. Ella tenía 11 años y le pareció que tenía una hermosa voz y un rostro espectacular. *Leeteuk en el programa de star king dijo con cara triste terminé de filmar el último capí''tulo de we got married'' sorprendiendo a la audiencia con ese comentario. *El 8 de septiembre fue el último capítulo de we got maried para la pareja hoyuelo donde leeteuk derramo lágrimas por llegar a su fin con su esposa ficticia Kang So Ra. * Se besó con Kang So Ra. En el último capítulo de we got married también derramó algunas lágrimas. * El 30 de Ocubre del 2012 Leeteuk hace ingreso al servicio militar obligatorio con aproximadamente 3.000 fans apoyandolo además de sus miembros, incluyendo a Henry (Super Junior-M) * El concierto de Music Bank Chile fue el primer concierto sin él, ya que se realizó 3 dias después de su enlistamiento. Una de las fans llevó una fotografia tamaño real de Leeteuk. Donghae emocionado corrió a tomarla y llevarla donde los demás miembros. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial - Leeteuk Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|♫ Icecream (junto a JOO) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment